Be Mine
by TheOfficalGleek
Summary: Quinn Fabray had indeed fallen in love with Noah Puckerman  again  and she was happy about it.


_Hey guys i know i promised a new chapter to __**38 **__which i hope to crank out tonight but i've been really super busy and stressed out and i have had a lot of personal stuff to deal with so i have not really been worried about Fanfictions... anyways i found this really old Quick oneshot in my phone so i decided to upload and i really wnated to get it up so remember that it isn't beta'd and i was trying out a new style of writing, oh well enough with my rambing and onto the story_

She walked down the hall, head held high, and she felt the stares of her classmates baring holes into her back. She grinned placing her hands on her hips and strutting over to her locker. It felt good to know that she was slowly making her way back to the top, slowly she was making her way back to her former title of Head Bitch in Charge, she was slowly forgetting about the past year but she knew that in the back of her mind she still remembered the laughter and cruel jokes, the 'accidental' shoves into lockers, being left to fend by herself by her parents, the pain of child birth, giving up her baby and loving one Noah Puckerman. Her heart still broke a little when she saw his face. When she heard him sing she tried her best to blink away the tears and plaster on a smile. She knew that if they really tried too they could have handled raising a daughter together and inside she really wanted to and then that little bit told her that it would not work out, it told her that Puck would be good for a few months and then go back to his old ways. She hated thinking that way about the boy she still, quite possibly, loved with all her heart but with all the things he had done she couldn't believe him when he said trust me.

The bell signaling for her to head to Glee Club rang and she headed down the hall and into the Choir room. She ignored the glare that Santana (Satan) had flashed her way and sat down in her usual seat in the far left corner. As the Gleeks entered grinning she felt herself traveling back to this morning, to her fight with Santana (Satan!)  
"Oh she has a family, she a mother!" she felt tears pooling into her eyes as she thought about her baby girl. Beth. The child had changed her life (in a good way). She shook her head ans squeezed her eyes shut not wanting to travel down that road ago she listened to Mr. Schue talk about Christopher Cross (He discovered America) and almost laughed (almost) at Kurt's suggestion of them doing Brittney Spears and shook her head in disbelief when Brittney stated that she was indeed Brittney Spears (Brittney S. Peirce) and watched Rachel and Finn 'cuddle' in the front of the classroom, which made her scoff and almost puke. "See" she told herself "Forgetting the past will be easy" but she knew that she didn't believe that.

Mr. Schue dismissed the class with a wave of his hand and a shout of 'We still aren't doing Brittney," so she grabbed her William Mckinley Cheerios bag and walked down the hall.  
"We need to talk," she heard someone say and she bit her lip. She knew that voice all to well (Trust me).  
" What could you possibly want Puck?" she asked whipping around to face him  
" We need to talk," he said again and she rolled her eyes.  
" I have nothing to say," she lied. (i have loads to say)  
" Please." (Oh god those eyes, Beth's eyes')  
" Didn't you hear me?" she said " I have nothing to say to you," (i have loads to say to you and only you).  
" Are you seriously doing this right now?" he said throwing his hands in the air (the hands she yearned to grip in her own)  
" Doing what... Oh please Puck enlighten me,"  
" You're forgetting about her," he yelled anger lacing threw each of his words and she laughed  
" You've got to be kidding me,"she walked over to him faces inches away "You've got to be fucking kidding me," (Repition for effect, repition for effect, repition for effect). " Forgetting about her huh? That's the last thing I'm doing," she growled shoving him into the nearest locker tears filling her eyes, she walked down the hall and was not surprised when she felt a hand pull her back, his hand.  
"So you're just gona walk away? You're not even going to talk about?"  
"I have nothing to say to you," she said again (repition for effect, repition for effect repition for effect!)  
"Go ahead walk away from me just like you walked away from her," he said knowing that when he did he was striking a nerve.  
" What did you say?" she asked stopping in her tracks and wiping around  
" You heard me," he simply said shrugging his shoulders  
"How dare you say that to me," she growled storming towards him and slamming him against the lockers (see girls are strong too) "You think I walked away from her?" she was almost visibly shaking from the anger.  
" Yeah that's exactly what I think and look at you now...you're forgetting all about her," Puck said pushing her away and running a hand threw his mohawk (how dare he).  
" I could never forget about her, every time I fall asleep I see her face, everytime I get changed I remember last year those white lines on my stomach remind me every morning and every night about the daughter that I never got to see grow up," she said tears running down her face she let a hand stray to her now flat tummy (you can call it a reflex).  
"And you think that's my fault? I wanted to keep her, it was your choice to give her to Shelby," she threw her hands in the air  
" I loved her-" she said but Puck interrupted  
"Bullshit-"  
" I still do, but giving her up... It was the best thing for her, Shelby has more money than we would have had, she has more time, she's older, she has her own house, she's more prepared!"  
" I could have gotten a job-" Puck started to say but she shook her head  
" We're teenagers Puck we wouldn't have been good parents-"  
"I could've been a great dad-"  
" You're good at sleeping around to,"  
" You could have trusted me-"  
"You're lying-"  
" I loved her-"  
" I love her too-" and they went on and on, calling each other out on all the mistakes they each have made, criticizing each other, torturing each other until tears were streaming down both their faces.  
"Beth-" Puck started  
" Don't say it... Please don't say her name," she said turning away  
" she would've had great parents, if we only just tried," he finished cautiously taking her into his arms. They stood there in silence for what seemed like hours but it was really only minutes, their arms wrapped around each other holding each other as tears rolled down their tear stained cheeks.  
" Did you love me?" she asked and he nodded  
"Yes especially now," Puck answered leaning in slowly until their lips met in the middle "I always will love you," he said kissing her forehead " Can we try again?" she nodded (it felt so good to be back in his arms)  
"Yes,"  
" Be mine forever Quinnie?" Puck asked  
" Maybe," she said smirking and that was when she knew that Quinn Fabray had indeed fallen in love with Noah Puckerman and she was happy about it. 


End file.
